The use of wheelchairs including both powered and manually driven wheelchairs has been well known for a great number of years. Wheelchairs have been used to effect the transport of the injured, sick, aged or some combination thereof. Typically, known manually operated wheelchairs include two large rear wheels which can be grasped by an occupant and rotated to advance the chair. Known powered wheelchairs include a fairly complex drive system for driving the wheels of the wheelchair in response to operation of a set of hand controls or the like. Known powered wheelchairs are substantially more costly than manually operated wheelchairs.
One problem associated with current wheelchairs is that the height cannot be adjusted by the occupant, for comfort or for a particular activity. For example, it will be difficult for an occupant in a wheelchair to work on a counter. Another problem for people having different levels of mobility problem is to seat in a wheelchair.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the art for a mobility device providing an easy access and which is adjustable for a particular occupant or for a particular activity.